


collar full of chemistry

by specialsnowflake



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: And yet, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, brief mention of eddy's brother, edd is supposed to be dating marie kanker, edd thinks ed is in love with him, he's absolutely right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: edd is intimidated by the look that ed is giving him from across the room.





	collar full of chemistry

it’s a noisy scene at the dance, and yet all edd hears is a deafening silence in his ears when ed’s eyes meet his from across the room. they hold an uncharacteristic seriousness, something suggestive of...no, he doesn’t want to say it. to say what he thinks the look might hold is a forbidden thought, a terrifyingly cogent theory of his that's from weeks of compiling evidence, a road he’d rather not go down right now. not while he's supposed to be dating marie kanker. 

the look, and the emotions associated with it, are very sincere and also very strong. it almost frightens edd; for a split second, he wants the usual ed look back- listless and carefree. 

marie is talking at him and edd hears her voice, but cannot make out any words, for he has lost track of his surroundings and has instead focused all his attentions on this intense eye contact. he’s staring at ed from across the room, unable to look away. the look conveys an unfettered, strong assortment of emotions, ones that edd receives loud and clear, and he's feeling his heart race. 

his face is flushed. he can't stop looking at ed. there's the second part of his theory that he tries to ignore, also derived from weeks of compiling evidence. he doesn't want to go down that road, either. edd is snapped out of his trance when marie’s hand reaches for his, and he’s forced to break eye contact with ed, even though he doesn't want to. she drags him out to the dance floor. 

it’s time for him to recount that dance he’d learned about in one of eddy’s brother’s books. somewhere in the middle of his and marie’s awkward dance, edd steals a glance back across the room, where he and ed first looked at each other. ed has disappeared, and suddenly edd feels guilty. with the disappearance he comes to the conclusion that his hypothesis was correct: ed is in love with him. with his guilt, he's able to prove something else: he's in love with ed.


End file.
